


Will I Ever be able to Forgive You?

by Dark_Writter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Little bit of Fluff, Slow Burn, Violence, bad language, maybe some smut, plot-based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Writter/pseuds/Dark_Writter
Summary: What if Jake Griffin doesn’t get floated, yet comes down to earth before the hundred? He sets up an alliance. Will they agree? The grounders are more accepting. When the 100 comes down will they go to war... no. When the Ark does everything shatters... yes.Yes there’s Clexa and other relationships I just think plot-based stories hit different.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 34
Kudos: 68





	1. The plan

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I will say this again at the end, but this is my very first fanfic. Actually it my very first try at writing a story so... I hope you like it!! Enjoy!

_ Roughly two years before the 100 dropped _

Jake Griffin is being dragged through the gloomy corridors of the Ark by two guards men. He struggled against them to break free; hearing Clarke’s horrified screams echo down the hallway. His heart nearly dropped, while he hastily stopped his movements against the guards. As a father, Jake heard the most heartbreaking sound from his daughter’s mouth. Standing stiff as he hears knees thud harshly into the floor of the metal ship. Cries of agony then resume, louder this time. In that moment, he knows he can’t accept his fate of being floated. Jake Griffin must survive for  _ Clarke_. Now willing going with the guards men, to what he knows will be his temporary cell.

Once in his cell Jake uses his only visiting call on one of his most trusted friends, Sinclair. Having been in his cell for a couple of hours Jake has had time to develop his ‘plan b’. Which is a very last minute idea that definitely has tons of flaws.  _But it’s worth the risk_.  He thought, smiling as he thinks of Clarke. _ He would do anything for her, including live for her. _ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell door being unlocked.

“Mr.Griffin, your only visitor is here. You have twenty minutes.” The guard said firmly as he let Sinclair inside, before closing and locking the door again. 

“Well hello good friend. I would ask how you have been, but seems like you’ve ran into a bit a trouble.” Says Sinclair as he walks closer to Jake. Before Jake noticed, he was wrapped in a warm hug by his beloved friend.  


Jake being and good amount larger than Sinclair, pushed him slightly after a moment in a friendly manner. He held with at arms with looking at him in the eyes and then said with a sad smile, “ As much as I would loved to chat old pal, I’ve called you in here for a favor.”

  
  


“Of course, I would do anything for you. Your family and always will be.” Sinclair said after feeling Jake squeeze his shoulders. Then letting his hands drop back at his sides. 

“Are you should you’re willing to do this? I wouldn’t want to be the cause of your arrested.” Jake said slightly worried for his friend. Even though he needed someone to do this.

“I can take responsibility for my own actions.” He states while huffing giving his friend a hard pat of the shoulder. “Now what is it that you need me to do?”

Jake sighed knowing that he had to allow his friend to help him. “ I need for you to get that old space pod from the scrap room in Mecha Station. ” Looking up to see if Sinclair followed, and only getting a nod in response he continued. “I need for you to get it to survive re-entry to Earth. This has to be done by midnight tomorrow night.”

Sinclair looked shocked, slightly stunned for words. When he came back to reality a few seconds later he spoke up. “Jake...” He started out slowly. “You can’t possibly be serious Earth shouldn’t be survival for nearly another century. Are you insane?”

The taller man looked directly at his friend. Knowing this was going to be his reaction, but this was his only chance. “Yes I know the risks, and as special personnel, you know about the oxygen crisis.”

“Yes, but I don’t see the point your trying to make.” Sinclair furrowed his brow overthinking about the possibilities of this request.

“As we both know, the council is trying to find a solution. Since I checked the flaw in the air system; I personally discovered that this time the machinery can’t be fixed.” Jake watched his friend process this new information in his head. Then quietly waited for him to speak. Sinclair took in a deep breath before he spoke up.

“Ok.” Sinclair said flatly. Jake knew that his friend would have agreed. They have been close since they were little kids, and nearly would do anything for one another. But it has seemed that he wasn’t done talking. “I’m going to need another mechanic to help me get the old pod ready to launch, before your deadline.”

Jake thought for a split second. Yes he needed the pod ready to be able to make it to the ground at least. If re-entry doesn’t kill him the possibility of high radiation levels on Earth could. Before he dove deeper into his mind he spoke. “Fine. Only your finest and most trusted mechanic though.” He stressed. Knowing that if word got out to the council, that a civilian knew about the Arks private troubles, would end terribly.

“Alright. I-“ Sinclair froze. Hearing the guard open up the door. Bringing more light into the small, dim cell.

“Your time is up.” He said annoyed. Tired he has to guard a cell that has a lock that only he has the key to. “You need to return to your duties for they day.” He turned and said looking at Sinclair.

Sinclair nodded at the guard and started to take his leave. Not before he looked over his shoulder and gave his old pal a good look. Turning back around and exiting the cell.

Jake let out a hot breath of air, and sat down on the uncomfortable looking cot in the corner of the room. Just a second after he had heard the cell door close roughly behind him. He leaned back til his head hit the cold, solid but hollow wall behind him. Closing his eyes as he let out another sigh. Thinking about his wife and daughter, and this whole situation. _What a day_. He thought, and he knew that the next two were going to be just as unpleasant.


	2. Making it to the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinclair and his trusted mechanic, Raven fix the old pod up. Jake makes his way to the ground. He survives, but how will the grounders react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes. It shouldn’t be too bad. Now enjoy.

The time is 10:43am, on the Ark at least, when Sinclair leaves Jake’s cell. He pages his best mechanic, Raven Reyes, to Mecha Station. Sinclair walks quickly down the halls of the space station in urgency. He made it extremely clear when calling upon Raven’s help, that she must hurry. So he met Raven in the common area of the station. Once he had spotted her and made sure of eye contact; he turned around and basically dashed for the scrap yard. Not caring if anyone in the vicinity was watching them weirdly. He also knew that Raven would follow where he was going. Sinclair took a quick glance behind him just to be positive, and smiled in his head seeing Raven rushing after him.  
  


Raven on the other hand was completely confused. “What’s making you shit your pants today Sinclair!” She shouted with a smirk appearing on her face. Having always been proud of her smartass comments. Evening going as far as saying it was her best quality, after obviously being the best and youngest mechanic in 50 years. But knowing that Sinclair didn’t respond meant that it must be really important. She thought as she stop behind him seeing that he also did.

”Reyes, what I’m going to tell you... it’s real important.” Sinclair said then paused, because his thoughts were overwhelmed. Especially with everything happening in this moment. “But let’s go inside before I say anything more.” Stoping there even though he wants to say more. Right then, Raven looks at the door to the room.  
  


”This room is off limits to people like me.” Raven stated. Not seeming worried, because she’s obviously getting permission from a higher ranking staff. But her body still shaking at the thought of the consequences that could happen if Sinclair wasn’t there.

”Yes, but I need your help on this Reyes. It’s a difficult task and time is every limited.” Sinclair said. His voice slightly annoyed because he knows Raven is going to say some smart comment as always.

”Oh the mighty Chief of Mechanical, is asking for my help. Well isn’t this quite an unexpected but lovely honor.” Raven drags out in a very royal mocking way. Before saying, “I kid, I kid.” With her hands up, giving her signature smile. Sinclair didn’t really pay no mind, only rolling his eyes. Then turning to open the door to the scrap yard. Walking inside Raven went wide eyed, her eyes almost bulging out of her head. “Wow...” She breathed out, taking in the old space pod and scrap. She always went crazy for scraps; loving all the things she could build with the new supplies. After a moment she walked over to the tiny ship and patted it. “I’m assuming that it’s this old pile of junk that we have to fix.” Sinclair just nodded, and Raven gave a slight smile knowing she was right. “Why though?” She questioned. After not getting a response from him she asked again. “Why do we have to get this pod working?” Hearing the concern in her voice.

After thinking for a bit he finally said, “It’s probably best if you don’t know much.” Sinclair knew the consequences if she knew. Raven would be put in the sky box just like Jake’s daughter. Only for about a year and maybe a half; being ultimately floated. Getting knocked out of his thoughts he looked at Raven. She’s still next to the shuttle, but now has her hands on her hips. Giving him a stare that is screaming _tell me._ He states firmly, “No.” Raven just looks him dead in the eye, and readjusts her hands on her hips. Letting out an aspirated sigh, “Fine.” Raven now beaming is about to say something before she is cut off. “But you can’t tell anyone. Not even your boyfriend, Finn.”

”I promise.” She says sticking out her pinky finger towards Sinclair. He just waves her off, and she makes a face like a disappointed child. Pulling her hand back she says, with too much excitement, “ Now give me the details!”

Sinclair just shakes his head. “Now Reyes, this isn’t some teenage drama.” She huffs at the low blow and lets him continue. “The Chief Engineer, Jake Griffin, found a mechanical flaw in the air system. He predicts that it can’t be fixed, and the Ark will run out of oxygen in about 4 years. He’s going to be floated and wants to be sent down to Earth. I assume he wants to find out if it’s survivable.” He sees the millions of questions playing out on her face so he quickly states, “No questions. The less you know the better. Now let’s get to work.”

Raven just nodded and started checking the pod to see what needs to be done. Over the next two days both mechanics work non-stop. Both only sleeping about 4 to 6 hours, then continue to work again. Even with that they work a couple hours passed the deadline. Needing to make sure the ship could survive the plummet to the ground. With that Sinclair thought it was unnecessary to have that time limit when Jake would be executed in the morning.   
  


_The morning of the execution_

Jake was pushed out his cell with his hands pushed behind his back and cuffed. It being 9 in the morning it was breakfast time for some of the stations. He walked the empty halls with his guards behind him. He asked them for some space since there was no one in the station. They were walking through Mecha Station to get to the air ducks; where he would be floated. He took his chance and ran to the scrap room and went through the unlocked door. _Thanks Sinclair._ Locking the door behind him, and finding a knife on the work bench. While cutting his wrists free, he made his way to the space pod. Getting himself situated he close the hatch; locking himself in the pod. Then he found a note that has his friend’s writing on it.

_Dear Old Pal,  
I _ _wish you the best of luck on your travels. Besides you there’s a bag that has two days of rations with a knife and some matches. I also packed your jacket that you left at my place watching the game. Just in case you get cold. To settle your mind I will keep an eye on Abby and check in on Clarke. Safe passage on your travels, til your final journey to the ground, may we meet again.~ your friend Sinclair_

_P.S- Don’t die_

”I’ll try not to.” Jake whispers to himself with tears in his eyes. Thinking about leaving his only home behind. The rest of the note was instructions on how to launch the space craft. Also a reminder to strap down the radio so it doesn’t break. With that Jake strap himself in ready for launch.

”10... 9... 8” Then he heard the door being pried open. “5... 4...” Shouts are heard all through the building as the pod launched. “...1.” Jake braced himself for the force of the take off. Being forced fully against his seat; he prayed of the good. He doesn’t remember anything but the sound of the pod making contact with the ground.   
  


Opening his eyes all he saw was green. The forest surrounding him was amazing, he could only describe it as beauty itself. He slowing lifted up his head to see more. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain at the side of his head. His hand reached up to hold it but then he blacked out. The exhaustion of not sleeping the pass two days finally gets to him.

The next thing he knows he is being drag out the pod. Hands bonded in front of him and tied to the end of a rope. His eyes finally opens when he’s gagged. Looking up with fear in his eyes he makes out two 2 people like shapes. Before a black sack is placed over his head. The only thing he thinks is _I’m not alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t wait for the next chapter. Hint: L.... Then again I hoped you enjoyed!!


	3. The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is on the ground but he’s not alone. He is taken to the least of them all and they have an important chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this was supposed to have tons of conversation between the two important people... but I’ve decide that the next chapter is the discussion and then the following will be the 100!!! Yay!!

Jake was being dragged along a long trail, which for him it seem like days. In reality, it’s only been a couple of hours taking his trek. The two men haven’t even spoken a word. Jake has thought about communicating, but it seemed like they wouldn’t say anything back. So he has decided against it. After his initial fear, he was more intrigued. About how humans survived on Earth. _How many are they’re? Do they have technology? How about civilizations, like cities and towns?_ As he thought more he wonder what they were going to do with him. _Are they going to kill me? How about interrogate me? Make me they’re slave?_ Suddenly he was knocked out of his thoughts.

_Thump._ Jake was harshly pushed up against a tree. Before he knew it, the bag was pulled off his head. His suspicions of two men was correct. They were tall and bulky, with braids running down their backs, and untamed beards. The slightly shorter man took out a brown looking sack, which was a water skin. He uncapped it and pushed it towards Jakes mouth. He didn’t even think twice and began to drink. The cool fresh water helped his dry throat. After the skin was pulled back, Jake licked his lips and said.

”Thank you.” His voice a little worn out from the last 24 hours; which he was pushed to his limits. The grounder just gave out a loud grunt. Jake thought it was a little odd. Knowing what he did of the area he was drop off in, the language was primarily English. Surely after merely 100 years that language couldn’t have disappeared. So he decided to try again.

”Who are you?” He questioned, but the men remained silent. Both of them sitting on a near by rock. “Where are you taking me?” Again no answer. “Do you have a leader?” He waited for a moment to pass and yet still no answer. Jake let out a huge sigh, frustrated he finished. “Fine. I guess I’ll figure out sooner or later.” He slumped down against the tree to relax.

A few minutes later to two men stood up and made there way to Jake. They hoisted him up onto his feet, and grab the end of the rope he was attached to. Pulling him along to continue on their travels. They were walking at a brutal pace. Jake falling a couple of times on some tree roots, just to be dragged on his feet and forced to keep up. The sun began setting when they emerged from a tree line.  
  
  


“Wow.” Jake whispered. In front of him he took sight of an enormous tower. Below it he assumed to be some kind of market. Snapped out of his daze, he was yanked forward by his rope. Soon he was walking through the crowded market. Men, women, and children of all ages, and ethnicities. All around shopping for items.   
  


Soon he noticed that they were all clearing a path and staring at him. Some looked with disgust and others with fear. Most of them were the adults, but the children mostly looked at him with curiosity. Jake looked ahead to see he was being lead towards the tower. Now closer up he could see it’s been through a lot, but still remained mostly intact. 

  
They stood before the toward but the two men stopped. “ _Heda is going to be mad at us for not putting to bag on over his head after we took a break.”_ The shorter man spoke very quickly in a hushed voice. 

” _Then we put the bag on now, and we never speak of it again.”_ The other man replied harshly. Receiving a nod. Jake didn’t recognize the language so he just stood there, wide eyed completely shocked. So he didn’t see it coming when the bag was placed over his head again.

They continued straight so his only guess was that they had ventured into the tower. Only now he wish he could see the inside. Hearing big metal doors open and close behind them was a surprise. Even more when he fell to the ground when the floor began to rise. He heard huffs of air from the two men that sounded very similar to laughing. Regaining his balance he stood up, still amazed with how the ground is moving. _This must be one of those elevator things. But how I haven’t seen any signs of electrical power. How do they kept it operational? Is it possible they still have working generators? If so what other kinds of machines do they have?_

All of his thoughts came to a stop, when he heard metal doors creak open. Getting shoved out into the room and forced onto his knees. Having a hand placed on each shoulder to keep him in from moving.  
  


_”Heda we bring you the person from the sky.”_ One of his captures says in a firm voice. Not knowing what they are saying but Jake is certain it’s about him.

_”I appreciate your help. Now you both are released of your duties. You may now rest.”_ Says a young feminine voice, yet it was still strong and firm. Soon after the grip on his shoulders were no more. He listened to hear their footsteps. Assuming they were quiet. Jake only heard the closing of two heavy doors.   
  


_”Put him on his feet.”_ The powerful girl said again. _“Remove his bag also.”_ The mysterious young lady added. Before Jake knew it he was hoisted own his feet, and the black bag was pull from his head. At first he was blinded by the setting sun, especially having not been use to that bright of exposure. Once he was able to see clearly again; the engineer noticed the young girl that stood in front of him. She was definitely fierce with all her body armor, and had like a gear symbol between her eyebrows. A deep red sash hung from her one of her shoulders, and had two swords strapped to her side. Jake was positive she had more concealed weapons. She stood with confidence Jake had never seen from a girl so young.

The young girl spoke calmly yet firm, as if she had all the time in the world. “Hello, sky person.” Jake stares at her in shock. Not expecting for her to speak English. Focusing again, he noticed the girl quirk an eyebrow. Realizing he must have been taking to long to respond. Jake spoke very carefully; considering his every word.

“Hi... My name is Jake.” Speaking very nervously, he continued. “May I ask who you are?” He question timidly.

“Well Jake from the sky, I am Lexa kom Trikru. Commander of the 12 clans.” Lexa states firmly. 

“Trikru? 12 clans? I do not understand what...” Jake thought for a moment. “ what all of this means.”

The Commander stood for only a spilt before nodding and heading towards her throne. Jake had just noticed the savage looking chair that certainly look like one for a leader. Stepping onto her throne and sitting down. “Then looks like we have much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait my work kept deleting and I kept getting frustrated. I also been busy the past week. Hopefully I have the next chapter in two days. Other than that I hope you enjoyed!!


	4. The Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake continues a little conversation with the one and only commander. Setting up things for the 100.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is a little longer I think. But I know you wouldn’t mind so...

“So I’m guess I’m hear to explain, am I right?” Jake questioned very lightly making sure of no sarcasm in his voice. He honestly just wanted to know. Though it seems if he’s disrespectful, this young girl could kill him in an instant with no remorse.

”That is correct, so let us begin.” The Commander spoke with such formality and then continues. “Why did you fall out of the sky? Also what is your purpose of doing so?”

“Um... before I start explaining do you mind if I sit down.” Jake asked apprehensively. Jake tried to decipher the young girl’s face but came to no conclusion. She remains stoic as ever, perhaps afraid to show any signs of emotions, and thoughts. So the sky man added, “I believe my pain was from the horrid travel; maybe it may be my age catching up to me.” Jake joked slightly, blaming his nerves for getting to him.

”If such a walk tires you out, you may have much to adapt to about life down here.” The girl stated. Jake kind of zone in on the part were it implies that he won’t be killed. At least not for the time being. “But I understand your new to this way of life, so you may sit.” With that she motioned for a guard on the side of the room to bring Jake a chair. He didn’t even know there were more people in the room. Once the chair was placed down, he said his thanks to the guard and sat down. The Commander then cleared her voice, “Shall we continue.”

”Yes... it’s actually quite a bit of a story.” Jake says with a sigh. “The Ark, the space station were I come from is dying. Oxygen levels will be nonexistent with in a few years time. I was the chief engineer, meaning I work with machines and the development of them. I found the flaw in the system. I wanted to warn the citizens on the Ark of the situation. Unfortunately our council didn’t agree with me, but I was going to do it anyways. They found out about my plan and arrested me and my daughter. I was suppose to be executed, but a friend of mine helped me escape. So I came down to Earth.“

”So your only purpose was to save yourself from death, by the hands of your own people?” Lexa questioned, very intrigued.

  
“Well... yes, I suppose you could see it that way but I did it for my daughter.” Jake tried to reason that it wasn’t a selfish act.

”Why was your daughter arrested for your crimes? Also wouldn’t she be dead if that was also to be your fate?” Lexa asked very confused, when it came to the daughter.

”No, on the Ark for someone to be sentenced to death; they have to be over the age of eighteen. My daughter is being punished for knowing about the the system flaw. The Council thought she would expose the truth to everyone on the Ark. That being said, she is being detained in the Sky Box, and she will stay there til her eighteenth birthday. On that day she will be reviewed and executed to keep the secret for getting out.” Jake explained sadly. Worried dripping through his voice for Clarke.

”Very well, Do you think your people will come to the ground? After they find out that they can no longer live up in the sky.” The Commander moved on from the subject. Now concerned for the threat Jake’s people can be when they come down.   
  


“I suppose that once they figured out there’s no solution for the system malfunctioned; they will send people down. Most likely a test group to see if Earth is survivable. Which it is and then they will send down as much as possible.” He said questionably, since now he has no clue on what they could and could not do.

”Send do as much as possible? That means not all your people will come down. Why not?”

”There are only enough drop ships for about eight hundred people, nine hundred at most, and that is even a stretch.” Jake revealed.

”I see.” Taking this information in. “I understand you have also have questions for me. But seeing how it’s now dark we will talk more in the morning. My guards will take you to the room you’ll be staying in. There you will eat, sleep, rest, and meet me first thing in the morning after breakfast.” With that done two guards stepped from there position to guide Jake to his room. Leaving he see the elevator, but instead they take the stairs going down only two floors. Walking halfway down the hall to arrive at his room.   
  


When the door opened Jake was lost for words. The room was nothing he has ever since before. It had a large bed with furs, and a balcony that looked over the wonderful city. He barely noticed that one of his guards had left and returned with his food. He gladly took it and said his thanks and started to stuff his mouth full. The bland flavors they had on the Ark, was nothing compared to this. The aroma of the food only could make his mouth water, along with the sight. When he finished eating, he slumped along to the bed. After having an exhausting day, and falling asleep only halfway into the bed. Jake fell into a peaceful slumber.

Going to bed so early, caused him to rise the same way. Awake to witness the sun about to rise. He noticed he was given a pair of clothes, and reckoned he go change. Finding his room had a bathroom he cleaned up a bit, looking how the sun is now fully in the sky. He walked out of his room to see his guards. They said something along the lines of _We go to the mess hall, eat then we take you to Heda_ _._ With that they left traveling down several floors to receive breakfast. Soon after he finished he was lead back to the throne room. She that the Commander was patiently awaiting for him to arrive.

”Good Morning Jake of the Sky people.” Lexa said friendly enough.

”Good Morning to you also Lexa.” Jake said politely. But stiffen when he heard huffs and growls come from the guards in the room. Worried he did something wrong he quickly asked, “Did I say something wrong? I apologize if I-.”

”You haven’t done nothing that isn’t understandable.” Lexa started. “It’s the fact you addressed me by my name. My people see that as disrespectful. So when you wish to speak to me call me Heda, or in your tongue, Commander.”

”Of course I will do so... Commander.” Jake paused hoping that they will forgive him.

All he got was a nod from the young girl before she resumed. “As of yesterday you have some questions for me.” The Commander stated getting straight to business.

”Yes, I was wondering about what Trikru and the 12 Clans are?”

”Trikru is the name one of the 12 Clans. I am Trikru it being my clan. The 12 clans unite under me, since I’m the Commander.” She explained calmly.

”So you having to most power and last say in any of the clans?”

”Yes that is correct.”

”Ok... um if my people were to come down would you attack them?” Asked a worried Jake scared for the answer.

”Yes, only though if they pose a threat to me or my people.” The Commander cooling said.

”Would I be able to make sure that won’t happen? Maybe a truce, I see that you are used to the ground and survive by being harsh. I would like to learn so my people could survive if they all don’t die in space.”

”If that time ever comes, then I will see about helping. As long as they are no threat then maybe we can find a way to live in peace.”

”I- Thank you very much.” Jake proceed very grateful.

”It is only my job for my people.” Lexa shrugged off. “Since you know no ways of our life, you are welcome to stay here in Polis. With time we will find you a job and make you a valuable member of the coalition, and should your people ever fall out of the sky you will speak for them.” The Commander offered. Seeing as to this man is no threat and is only willing to help and learn. If his acts prove otherwise she will learn more about the people in the sky. To know their weaknesses and to have to upper hand. Knocked of if her thoughts...

”I accept your offer. I would only want peace and to live.” Jake said glad he’s not going to die by the hands of these people.

”Very well then, you will be given permanent quarters. After lunch we will speak more of your skills. Until then your dismissed.” Lexa stated formally. With that Jake left with his guards. Preparing himself for ultimately more days on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we back on the Ark. Yay!!  
> I hoped y’all enjoyed!!


	5. The 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on the Ark we see Raven and how she gets to the ground. The 100 are just dropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Being new at this I just discovered that writing is real fun but actually takes up a lot of time, and is more difficult than it looks.
> 
> So I really wanted to put out this chapter so again sorry I’m advance for spelling errors and poor grammar. I didn’t proof read. 
> 
> With that I hope you enjoy the story!!

_An hour before the drop  
_

Raven was rushing to the Guard Station. They’re was only a few there because the rest where and already at the Sky box; loading up the 100 on the dropship. Since Raven learned about how they’re sending the prisoners to she has felt extremely guilty. Having her boyfriend, Finn, sent there three months back.

  
“Hey, you fools!” She taunted. “How does it feel to arrest the wrong person?” The guards looked around, confused about the whole situation. “Yeah, you heard me right. You arrest my boyfriend for an unauthorized spacewalk three months ago. He took the blame. Now take me! Take me instead and let him go!” Raven now so scared and worried about Finn her voice starts to break, with how desperate she is. “Please!” She yelled tears running down her cheeks.

The guards all turn to their captain waiting for orders. Captain Shumway analyzes the situation then proceeds. “Take her to the dropship with the rest. Her boyfriend committed a crime by lying to the council. While she just confessed to one. They are both guilty and shall both be gotten rid of.” With that said the guards followed their orders. Taking Raven and restraining her.

”This isn’t right! I’ll kill you, do you hear me? I’ll kill you!” Pushing and screaming Raven fights against the guards as they drag her down the hallway. Until they had enough, and all she sees is black.

_Back in the skybox_

  
“Prisoner 319, face the wall.”

_Oh shit._ That’s all what Clarke thought. “No, this can’t be my birthday isn’t till a month from now.” Clarke said backing up into the wall. _Against the wall._ Was all Clarke heard the guard grunt. “No there killing us all aren’t they. To make more time for the rest of you.” Said worrisome, shaking her head back in forth. Scared she ran forward and took the shock stick from the guards belt. Shocking him with it she ran out of her cells open door.   
  
  


Looking around she saw tons of prisoners be forced out of their cells. Over to the side she caught a glimpse of a brunette with a red bomber jacket; unconscious and being dragged by to guards. At that sight she physically gulped. Worried that would be her if she doesn’t cooperate...

”Clarke!” Knowing that voice by hard she turned around.

”Mom!” She ran to her wrapping her arms around her. The hug was too brief but the blonde was scared. “Mom, I— I don’t understand what’s going on here. Where are they taking us.” At this point the girl is hyperventilating and can’t think straight. Not with all the scenarios running through her mind.  
  


“Clarke, honey your going to be fine.” Abby said both hands on the sides of her daughters face. Once she said those words Clarke looked at her in the eyes in shock. Before she could get her words out Abby finished, “Your not going to die your being sent to the ground.”

”What,” Clarke exclaimed punching her mother back slightly. “They can’t it’s not safe... it’s impossible. We’ll- we’ll... “ she is cut off when Abby nodded to something behind her... and black was all she saw after.

Clarke then woke up, strapped into a seat. Looking down she felt a pain in her wrist, after noticing the wrist band she looked around her. First to her right seeing the same girl that was being dragged through the Ark. The brunette was slowly starting to wake up. Then she heard someone to the other side of her. Turning to see who this was she stiffened. _Wells..._

“Finally your awake.” He gasped in relief. He tone more concerned now, “Are you ok? How do you feel?”

At first she was shocked to seeing her old friend, but then instantly annoyed. “What are you doing here Wells?” Anger in her voice. The thought of what her so called friend did to her father.

”I came here for you. To protect you. As soon as I learn they were sending the prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested.” He tried to explain. Knowing his blonde friend is very upset with him. Now thinking about it, upset is and understatement. She believes he got her father killed, and it needs to stay that way.

”I can protect myself. I don’t need you. Especially, not after what you have done.” She said harshly. Before Wells could argue against her the tv cut on.   
  


“Today you hundred are being sent to the ground. Your crimes on the Ark make you all expendable. With that we are using you to test the survivability of Earth.” The news is definitely a shock to all the occupants on the ship. As the message is being made by the Chancellor people notice his son. Yelling rude things about him. But the video continues shutting everyone up. “If you survive the journey to the ground you are all pardon of your crimes. We have left you no supplies, but you will be landing on Mount Weather. Before the bombs it was a highly protected military base. There you will find food and shelter. On last thing your wrist bands send your vitals to the Ark and will indicate the conditions of the ground on the human body. So it is important for you are not to take them off. May your journ- ny t- the gro—d be a-.” The recording suddenly cut off.

The ship now moving on its on accord; unstable as it broke through the atmosphere. Kids screaming everywhere until everything came to a stop. It was only silent for a solid second, then everyone was rushing out of their seats. 

”The door is on the bottom level!” Some guy screamed out. Everybody seemed to quickly head that way. Clarke though was still. To shocked to think, then it hit her. _The air._ With that she was making her way through the crowd.

”Stop!” She yelled. “Don’t open that door. The air might be toxic.” Explaining she pushed her way to the front. Where she saw a the guy, who looked like a member of the guard, trying to open the door.   
  


“If the air is toxic we’re all dead anyways.” He stated roughly.

”Bellamy?” A girl voice called out. Climbing down the ladder from the second floor.   
  


“Octavia...” Bellamy breathed out. The girl pushed her way to him. Hugging him then so tightly before people started talking.

”Is that her brother?” One person called out. “That’s impossible no one has a sibling.” Another boy called out. “That’s Octavia Blake the girl they found living under the floor.” “What.. how?” More and more people kept shouting out, until that was enough.

Octavia was about to go do something, running forward until her brother held her back. “Let them say what they want.” Bellamy said roughly then adding, “Ready to be the first person to step on the ground in a hundred years?”   
  


With that she turned expectingly, while her brother pulled down the lever, opening the door. They all stood silent as they looked at the wonders that were in front of them. Before They knew it Octavia was steadily walking forward. Jumping planting both into the soft dirt below. Everyone just staring at the sight, before she yelled.

”We’re back bitches!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok for one I would have done more quotes of the tv series, but I wasn’t comfortable. It’s just feels like straight up copying so I just made it along the lines of what I remember. Not bothering to see if I got it exactly right.
> 
> I’m try and to better about posting because I’m not going to leave my work unfinished. 
> 
> Then again I hoped you enjoy the story!!


	6. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100 are new to the ground but some know they need to start thinking ahead and take action. 
> 
> While someone has been waiting for this day to come. But this is when plans are starting to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again ahead of time... I didn’t proof read, so excuse my grammatical errors.  
> I just really wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible for you guys.

_Back in_ _Polis_

Today has been a day Jake has been hoping to come for just over two years. Yesterday, it was confirmed by scouts that what fell out of the sky was indeed a dropship. More importantly, in that dropship were people from the Ark. A sketch provided by one of the scouts made it easy for him to recognize one of the Ark’s. With that Jake had a lot this morning to discuss with the Commander about the situation.   
  


Just after dawn there was a set meeting in the throne room. Jake walks through the large set of double doors, into the room. He sees ahead that the Commander is already there and is talking to Titus. Lexa turns around towards the door when Jake walks in.  
  


While she is stepping towards her throne she greets Jake. “Good morning, Jake.”

”Good morning, Heda.” Jake replies back.

”We both know why this meeting is taking place, so let’s get started.” Jake nods, and the Commander continues. “I had Lincoln draw pictures of the people that have fallen from the sky.” She starts moving in the direction of the table, off to the side of the room. “Early this morning, he told me about some of the people at this camp. Apparently, there is about a hundred of them; all of them very young and children.” Pointing to some of the pictures on the table she said. “These two seem close to each other; the boy older than them all seems to be in charge. But this girl is seems to speak out against—.”

”Clarke...” Jake gasped. Seeing Lexa point to a picture of his daughter. _I thought see was locked up. Why she here, what about Abby? Why was only children sent to the ground?”_ Then it automatically clicked. _The Skybox._  
  


“Clarke? You mean... this is your daughter.” Taking a double look at the sketch. Finally putting a face to the person, in all of Jake’s stories.

”Yes... that’s her?” Trying to get his breathing under control, still in complete shock.

”Jake, we still need to continue and take action on the matter.” Seeing him swallow slowly then nod. “Now as I was saying, she seems to be speaking out against this man. Having a lot of say and power among the others. Lastly, these four are their friends. The fifth one being predominantly the girl’s— Clarke’s friend.” Lexa said, waiting for Jakes response.

”What I think happen is the council sent prisoners down, Heda.” Before Lexa could get a chance to speak Jake spoke faster. “The only prisoners on the Ark are under the age of eighteen. That would explain why they are all kids.”   
  


“Why would they send prisoners, even more their children?” The Commander questioned. Already beginning to form a headache from these confusing sky people, and they just got here.

”Because most kids once they turn 18 are executed for their crimes. That’s makes them an unnecessary liability, so if they died coming down it wouldn’t be a huge loss.”

_That makes sense for there resources, but not for survival chances._ Lexa thought to herself, but she had bigger concerns than the Arks ways. “Alright, if they are all criminals, that makes them unstable. Unstable isn’t good for the safety of my people.”

”Yes Heda, I understand. I consider myself as one of your people and yours mine, and I wish them no harm. But the people on the Ark are also mine.” Jake said confidently. “If Clarke is in charge then we can certainly work something out. Between us all.”

”I believe you, Jake. Tomorrow morning we will leave to Tondc. It is close to where the hundred had landed.” With that Lexa turned to Titus and spoke,”Titus send the fastest rider we have to Tondc, with the message of our soon arrival. After that prepare us a small group of warriors that will escort to the village.”

”Sha Heda, of course.” Right then Titus left the room. Lexa turning back to Jake who just took a seat at the table. Putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “I’m sure your daughter, is doing fine. From what you have shared she sounds very strong.”

”She is. Very.” Jake spoke softly. So quiet the Commander almost didn’t hear. He smiled sadly down at his feet, from the thought of Clarke. Feeling many different emotions about this whole ordeal.

”Well, I think that’s should cover it today.” She took a step back and continued to her throne. Once seated she began, “We’ll talk more in detail in the morning before are departure. You’re dismissed for the rest of the day Jake, prepare for tomorrow.”

“Of course, I will do. See you tomorrow morning, Heda.” Turning around he took his leave. He’d have to pack and mentally prepare himself for what to come in the up coming days.

_At the dropship_

It’s been five days since they landed, and things are just beginning to unfold. After Clarke, Finn, Raven, Monty, Jasper, and Octavia left, to get some supplies from Mount Weather, they ran into some issues. Octivia was attacked by some giantanic water snake in a creek, and that forced them to go back to camp. Ever since they’ve been keeping it safe, not wanting to risk anyone. They’ve been securing camp with walls and hunting for for food. On the sixth day something new had happened.   
  


Clarke had been arguing all morning with Bellamy, about his ‘What ever the hell we want’ philosophy. Having enough with it all she decided to take a walk alone out of camp. Walking through the woods she thinks about everyone she needs to care for. All the people on the ground and somehow contacting the people on the Ark. After a while, she decides to take a break down by a small stream. Drinking some water, Clarke sits on a rock near the bank. Using a stick to draw in a the dirt. _Crunch._ She whipped up her head on the direction of the sound. _Thump._ Something had landed harshly On the ground. Slowly standing up she started to call out.   
  


“Hello?” Clarke called out loudly. “Hello... is anyone there?” Some rustling is heard behind a near by tree. Cautiously she approaches but freezes when she hears a gasp. _It’s a kid._ ”Hey, there its alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” Out of the corner of her eye she catches a glimpse. _A little girl._ She had long brown hair, and wore primitive like clothing. All of a sudden she turns around, and sees Clarke only a couple steps away from her. She freaked and ran. Clarke tried to chase after her for awhile eventually cornering her between to huge walls of rock. The girl had no where to go so she climbed a tree. There she stayed Clarke now sitting at the bottom of the tree waiting for her to come down.

”Hey I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to help.” Clarke said with a sigh. “Why are you out all alone? Where are your parents?” Again no answer. The blonde is losing her temper real quick until it hit her. She must not speak English. There she sat dumbfounded, thinking about climbing the tree but turned that idea down real quick. _Do I really want to fail climbing that tree to bust my ass, no._ So Clarke just sat there waiting for her to finally descend.

It had been almost sunset until the little girl seemed like she has had enough. Looking up, Clarke had seen the young child grow tired and weary. _Growl._ Clarke had finally got an opportunity with the girl. _That was her stomach, she’s hungry._ That in her mind, she rushed into her pack and grab out some dry meat and berries. At first she tried and called for her, saying she had food. Clarke’s patience low from no progress, but she had one last idea.   
  


Clarke placed some of the rations in her pack at the bottom of the tree on a stone. Leaving, walking from the tree to sit on a log about twenty five feet away. Sooner than she could have thought the girl gradually made her way to the ground. Staring intensely at Clarke but eating the food that was left on the rock.

_Yes, Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter was a tiny bit longer than normal. From now on I’m going to try and post once a week, but the chapters are going to be longer. (Of course I know you wouldn’t mind longer chapters) This is because I start school tomorrow and will not have as much time to write.
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy the story!!


	7. The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns where the little girl is from. As well as and impending meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I didn’t have time edit.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

Clarke just watches as this young girl stares directly at her; constantly on edge. Clarke knows better than to approach the girl at first. She wanted to give her enough time to reassure the child that she, herself, could be trusted. Expecting that she would have more time to go to the girl; she sees her raise and head on her way. Clarke almost freaked _like really that’s all you wanted and then you go leave_. Huffing and puffing she was trying to control her emotions. Then it hit her shes just a kid that doesn’t know better and was probably afraid.

Clarke stood up and headed in the direction the the girl went. It was strange considering that the girl was only walking, as if no one was following her. At a slight jog, Clarke was able to get a couple feet behind her in a few seconds. Trailing at a good five feet away from the girl. First, the girl didn’t look back even she was well aware that Clarke was following her. She had proven herself to the girl and now it looks like she’s taking her somewhere. It was probably not a good idea to just follow her but Clarke didn’t care with all the things running through her mind.

_There’s people on the ground that survived. We aren’t alone on this radiation soaked planet. I mean they probably want nothing to do with us but still. I mean might as well meant our neighbors._ All of this Clarke thought, while blindly following this young girl through the woods. Now that she’s looking the girl only appears to be very young. Probably six or seven and definitely not over the age of eight. _Who would leave their child all alone is the woods, especially at this age, for so long._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of people, in the village getting ready for the night.

Clarke saw the shadow of the flames first and stood frozen in awe. She could see the tops and roofs to so many buildings, more than she could imagine. Wanting to quench her thirst of excitement and wonder, she couldn’t move. Now instead of being frozen with amazement, Clarke stood ridged with fear. She was so still and quiet even the little girl noticed and tried pulling on her hand. Clarke jumped backed at the contact; having been frightened be the child. She slowly backed anyway from the village. Suddenly unsure about her decision of following the girl here. But it was already too late...

_Snap!  
_

Clarke stepped on a branch, the noise catching the warriors at their posts attention. They turn to see an unfamiliar face, too near one of the camps little ones and sprung into action. All four warriors run up on Clarke. Two of them with spears the other two with swords, all which were pointed at her. The child ran away, scared of the warriors running towards her, leaving Clarke alone. Clarke didn’t know what to do so she put her hands up and slowly started walking back wards.

”I mean no harm.” She said causality. “Please, I mean no harm.” She said a little louder, when becoming more desperate. Soon her back hits the back of a tree. In one last attempt, with the warriors closing in on her, trying to not be killed right then and there. Clarke screams, “Please!”.

“Gongeda daun!”, a powerful voice commanded. Suddenly, the guards took about three or four steps back away from Clarke. All of them responding accordingly to their village chief. The warriors put down their weapons, but don’t completely stand down. Now they stood tense waiting for their next order. Whatever that maybe. Slowly, Clarke moved her eyes towards the sound of the persons voice. Before her stood a very intimidating face, one that definitely should be listened too. 

"Chon yu bilaik?" The intimidating face asked in a harsh, and brutal voice. The blonde was so scared she couldn't even comprehend what was going on. Let alone even fathom the thought of the language that is being spoken. She was brought back to reality when the voiced yelled again. "Seiso!".

Now looking the person was actually a women; she had dark skin and with short hair. There was a C shaped tattoo around her left eye, along with a whole bunch of scars littering her face. Nothing about her appearance helped Clarke relax, if anything it terrified her even more. With a shaking breath she finally answered the woman. "W-what I-I... I don't understand?". She could some type realization appear for a moment upon the woman's face. She cringed internally knowing you could hear her nerves getting the better of her, through her voice.

Clarke didn't even know she had her eyes closed until the woman shouted again. "Sky person!" The woman said with a surprised gasp, her warriors seemed to show some shock also. But the blonde herself was too busy to realize it, stunned by the fact that the woman spoke English. Until she heard her again. "Grab her!" That had caused panic to course through Clarke's brain.

"Ugh... Ah! Let go of me! Put me down... Ugh! Just let me go and I'll leave!" Screaming and kicking against the guards where no help. Soon the men dragged her through the village gate. Now looking around she saw many people in the streets with all eyes on her. She eventually stop yelling, but still was very reluctant to go with the guard.

"Place her in a holding area." The grounder woman said and looked at the guards. The men gave her a nod and then started again to walk her to a different part of the village. Clarke tried to get the guards to talk to her but they didn't even look down at her. After forcefully being dragged along they arrived at a stone building. Looking at it, it isn't to hard to tell that the building was in ruins but has been repaired. Entering she could see six doors, three of them on each side. They brought her the second door on the right side. Once she was in one of the guards grunted to her. "If you need anything just ask the guard on post that will be at the end of the hall. the Chief will be in here shortly to speak with you." She nodded and the guard left closing the door behind him. 

As soon as the close was clear she tried opening the door. _Locked knew it._ Seeing as there was no way to escape, she sat down on the small bed in the corner of the room. After siting for a minute or two to process everything; Clarke let herself take in her surroundings. There was a table in the corner with a couple pieces of paper and some kind of writing utensil. By the desk there was also wooden chair, and it looked as it been through some rough times but remained strong. Lastly, the wall that contained the door had a window but instead of glass it had bars like a prison cell. _Prison cell... Am I a prisoner. All I did was follow a little girl to the village, but I didn't cause no harm. I'm not even a threat. Ugh I just want to leave..._

_Knock_

Clarke slowly looks up as she is brought out of her thoughts. There stood the woman was in charge of the guards earlier on the other side of the bars. "Are you her to kill me now?" The blonde question but her voice came out little weak at the thought.

"Silly sky girl, if I wanted you dead you would be." The dark skinned woman replied.

"Perhaps you will use me in another way?" She intrigued further, "Maybe you'll torture me or make me a slave."

"Well as of now I'm under orders of not to anything to a sky person." 

"What aren't you the Chief these peoples' leader?' The blonde quirked an eyebrow. "And if so these orders are in place why did you imprison me?" 

"Heda's rank is higher than mine. As for this," the woman jester towards the room she was in. "This is an holding area. Your not a guess, but you haven't done anything yet to be a prisoner."

"Who is this Heda then?" The girl asked intrigued.

"Heda or in your tongue Commander. The Commander is our top leader and rules over the Coalition." She explained. "Now what is your name Sky girl?"

"Clarke. What is yours?"

"Indra kom Trikru." That had confused Clarke for a minute and had her tilting her head. _Come what?_ But this woman... _Indra,_ Clarke corrected herself, began speaking. "You will leave and go back to your camp tonight, but will return tomorrow with..." She stop and reached for something in her jacket. Once pulled she hands Clarke some paper through the bars of her 'window'. "With these people."

"Why?" The girl blurts out, then explained herself harshly. "Why should I do this? Even more so what makes you think I'm going to do this?"

"The Commander is due to arrive here the morning after tomorrow. She comes to seek a meeting with the people that fell out the sky. That why you should bring your people here. It is better to do this sooner before anything happens."

"Are you implying that bad things will happen if I don't see your Commander? Because if that's so-" 

"No, no stop." Indra raised her voice. Don't even finish that thought, especially if it's a threat. You don't understand you fell from the sky on to are lands. That has to be addressed." Leaving no room for the girl to reply, she hastily finished, " You may leave now. You have the information, you choose what you want to do with it. There's a guard at the end of the hall, he will escourt you out the village." With that the village's Chief left, but only after she unlocked the rooms door a pushed it open slightly. Once Clarke could hear the other woman's foot steps, she looked down towards her hands. In them she held the paper Indra have given her. Allowing her eyes to fall over each paper only to gasped at what she saw.

_Bellamy, Finn, Raven, Octativa, Wells, Monty and Jasper._ Realizing these paper were actually drawing of people from her camp. All of them being her close friends. At first she was scared of what it meant, but then her thoughts soon turned into questioning. _How did were they spying on us? How did we not notice? Why are all the people drawn connected to me personally?_ During her thoughts she finally made it to the last drawing. When she realized who it was she was shocked for words. In her hands she held a very detailed picture of herself. That was enough to make her head spin again.

A couple minutes later, after calming down, she stood up. It was getting late and she wanted to get to camp before dark. Walking out of the room to the end of the hall were the guard was located. The guard noticed the her waking towards him and seemed to know what the Clarke wanted. After locking eyes with the girl, he turned on his feet and started out the building. The blonde surprised, just started to follow the guard through the village. This time Clarke was determined to pay attention to her surroundings. On her left she saw little kids playing with sticks, using them as swords and fighting against on another. Just beyond that further back there was two sparring pits. One had warriors training with swords and the little kids seem to be mimicking their attacks. While the other had people facing hand to hand combat. Looking to the other side of her, she saw people preparing dinner and for the night. Beside that there was a boy about 12 or 13 with tan skin, and dark hair just over is his piercing light brown eyes. The boy went around lighting the village’s torches for the night. With gate coming near, Clarke took in the village for the last time, drinking in every detail, then walked out the gate. Only a few steps out the blonde felt a strong force come into contact with her right leg.

Looking down she saw a small child hugging her leg. Taking a second look the child was the same girl Clarke had found in the woods. The little girl was staring up at her with her big blue eyes and had her lip sticking out pouting. Which confused her even more. But she had to admit the kid was kind of cute with her button nose, and hair tucked behind her ears. Smiling at her she softly said, “Hi. I-“, before she was cut off.

“Komba hir!” The same guard that escorted her, shouted towards the girl. With that the girl slowly retracted herself from the blonde and ran back into the village. After a second Clarke turned back around and headed in the direction towards her camp. Her mind was racing the whole time. Never managing to stay on one question to long to then go to another one until she heard the her camp in the distance.

Walking up to the gate her heard and saw people shuffle. “Clarke she’s back! Open up the gates! Tell Bellamy!” _Ugh,_ was the first thing she thought of when she heard Bellamy’s name. He wasn’t one of her favorite people currently with his ‘Whatever the hell we want’ motto and has been taking off peoples wrist bands. Recently she has gotten him to stop and has taken more control, but he still was very reckless.   
  


“We’ll look here the Princess decided to show up.” Bellamy dramatically said. “Nice if you to stop by after everyone in this camp went looking for you.” He spat, looking like he wasn’t done but someone chimed in.  
  


“Clarke... Thank goodness your safe.” Turning her head to the sound of the persons voice she saw Wells. He was looking her up and down for injures but saw none. “We were everywhere looking for you. Where were you?”

Behind Wells, Finn and Raven were now approaching them with Octavia not far behind. They needed to all discuss this in a private place. “I'll get to that later, right now we need to go talk in the dropship.” Almost forgetting she quickly added, “ Someone get Monty and Jasper, then come meet us on the top level.”

Octavia took it upon herself to get the two boys. Leaving to go look for them. When she left the rest of the group made their way to the drop ship. Inside, Bellamy tried to take charge again, “Clarke what’s the meaning of this?” He demanded grabbing her by her shoulder to force her to face him.

Shrugging him off she replied, “It’s important. Now we need to wait for Octavia with Monty and Jasper.” Right on cue the three of them climbed up the ladder through the hatch. Jasper closing the hatch behind him. All of them stood quiet looking at Clarke waiting for her to start. Taking in a deep, shaking breath before saying.

”We aren’t the only ones on the ground.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gongeda daun - Weapons down  
> Chon yu bilaik - Who are you  
> Seiso - Answer  
> Komba hir - Come back here  
> Then again as always I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time really writing anything so please understand if the content is not the best. I’m low key just a high schooler. With that said I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
